


Happy Birthday, Mother

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Birthday, Family, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 12:52:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6154303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Azura's birthday today!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Mother

He stood behind them and watched as the pair worked hard decorating the cake before them. The actual baking of the cake itself had been his doing, his fear of either harming themselves in the process too much for the ninja to handle. Once the cake had cooled, he placed it on a raised platter, allowing his children to decorate as they pleased.

Kaze smiled to himself, noting the way his son Shigure let his little sister Midori have most of the creative control over what went where on the cake. A dark blue frosting was spread over the cake first, the smooth spatula run over it several times to avoid any splotches showing. Once it was properly smoothed out, Midori started telling her big brother Shigure where to place their mother's favorite berries all along the sides.

“Make them do a swirly pattern!” she said, puffing up her cheeks as she fixed one offending berry in particular.

Shigure just smiled, nodding his head. “I've got it!” he assured her.

After the berries came the chocolate placard that had been made the night before. This Kaze placed on the cake for them, carefully setting it down against a row of berries lined up on top of the cake. “Straight enough?” he asked.

Midori made a show of inspecting the chocolate before smiling and nodding her head. “Yup!”

“Shall we take this to her now?” Kaze asked.

“Yeah!”

The carrying of the cake was shared between Shigure and Midori. Kaze walked behind to ensure it did not fall along the way to the lake where Azura sat. He looked up once they were close, whistling softly to catch his wife's attention.

“Mama! Mama!”

“Happy Birthday!”

Azura turned, smiling when she saw her family coming towards her, the children carrying a cake between them in excitement. “Oh! Is that for me?” she asked. She clapped her hands together in delight, kissing each child on the forehead in gratitude. When she stood back up she smiled at Kaze, kissing the corner of his mouth in fondness.

“How come daddy doesn't get kissed on the forehead?” Midori asked.

“Daddy gets special daddy kisses,” Azura assured him. “Now, help me eat this cake?”

 


End file.
